Pursuit
by FalconerPredator360
Summary: When Mandrake was defeated, there were several changes within Moonhaven. There became kingdoms, elements, and a lot more enemies. When one princess figures out that she is destined for something greater than her position, and she is secretly training to become something she has always wanted to be with General Ronin, what if he teaches her that she cannot live without him? RoninxOC
1. Storm

Chapter 1: Storm

Elements. Kingdoms. Brand new stuff. It's amazing, if you count out the fact that I am the Princess of Storm. I so hate my position. What I hate most of all is being called 'princess'. My parents never told me of my birth, only that I was special. Whenever I ask my dad, the King of Storm, about my mom, he sighs and walks away. My life is so completely filled with secrets.

I hear kid's screams from outdoors, the trainers of the Storm Warriors, and the bird's chirping. Not a cloud in the sky. I can change that, but everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, so I'm not. Storm is the enemies to Moonhaven, A.K.A the Life Kingdom, and Fire.

We get skirmishes every now and then, but not usually now. I have heard from some jinn around the area that General Ronin suspects that something's up. I form one cloud in the sky, only one just to give some of the jinn some shade. Here I am, trapped in my room for days on end, because they can't risk me getting hurt'. I mean they don't even allow me to attend the Moonhaven Parade! Not fair! I have never been to a parade, much less seen one!

I turn around and sit on my bed. Oh, what a great life it is to be a gosh darn princess. In little girl's dreams of being princess is so different from being in MY version of PRINCESS. I hear soft tapping on my window, and get up and look out. Ronin. Ronin?! Isn't he banned from the Kingdom?! He signals for me to open the window fast, and I do as I am told. I open it fast, and Ronin jumps off his bird into my bedroom, and we close the window, his bird flying off. I shut my door, and sit back down on my bed.

"What do you want." I say, a bit of cockciness in my voice. He shakes his head and takes off his helmet. He is wearing full armour, and his white jacket. "You look nice Ronin." I smile. "We just had a larger than normal skirmish just outside your kingdom. Do you think we should be more mindful about the people's safety during the parade?" He says, his accent ringing smoothly through my ears.

"The parade?!" I yell. "Yes, Edme. The parade." Ronin huffs. "Great another parade I'm gonna miss.." I mutter. "Edme, remember it is not my choice that you would miss the parade. It's your father's" Ronin says rolling his eyes. "Still, if you had your way I still wouldn't go." I respond. "Well...yes, but..." Ron in half smiles. "You did it! Finally he smiles!" I cheer. "Edme! Who are you talking to?" My father, Pittacius, yells. "Umm...myself!" I yell back. "I need you to come downstairs!" He yells back.

I shoo off Ronin, who jumps back out of the window. I open the door, and run downstairs. "Honey, this will be your first time. Pick out a dress, and meet back downstairs, for the parade." Pittacius says. My eyes widen. A smile forms on my face as my heart flutters. My first parade. I run upstairs, and call my butterfly maiden in to help me pick out a dress. Oh, my day just got a whole heck of a lot better.

**First time with Epic, once I saw the movie, something flickered inside me about Ronin...**


	2. Moonhaven Parade

_**Review**_

Chapter 2- Moonhaven Parade

I gust of wind blew my hair back as my eyes widen with joy at the sight of all of Moonhaven and other Kingdoms cheering in happiness. "Wow..." I say in surprise. I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder, a large grin playing on his face. His blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "You know, the last time I went to one of these was when I asked your mom out." He chuckles.

I smile, and spot Ronin, on his hummingbird, a stern look on his face. I decide, to mimick him. I stand up straight, cock my ad backwards, and exaggerate his frown a little bit. People in the crowd begin to laugh and point at Ronin and I, making me take everything in me to keep a straight face. Ronin looks at the people like they've gone all nutty, and then looks up at me, and I glare at him. He turns his head away chuckling. I bark out in laughter, and look back over to where Ronin is, and he is gone.

"Edme...pst Edme..." I hear someone from below me say. I turn around and look down. Ronin is on his hummingbird, signaling for me to get my bird. I call my Falcon, Ari, and jump down on him, despite the fact I'm wearing a dress.

Ronin flies directly up, and I follow. Once my bird is right next to his, I grin, nudging bird into his. "What was that for?" He frowns. "Thought I was actually having fun?" Ronin half smiles. "Yes, I actually did." I say. "At least you smile for me." I sigh. "You know I don't have to, right? I mean I'm only this much mean." Ronin says, holding up his pointer finger and thumb, showing me that he is not that mean. "During training you are. What's with the fifty push-ups thing? I bet you couldn't even do that." I smirk, another wind gust blowing my silver hair backwards. "Oh, I can." He squints.

Finn flies up next to us, and then blasts off full speed ahead. "What the..?" Ronin and I say. I squint to see Nod holding up his fingers to create the number two, and grins widely. "Peace!" He yells. Yet another thing he learned from M.K. Excellent. Now we need a stomper/ jinn hybrid. Waaah. I look down to see all six of the floats, being carried by the birds, all creating a pretty colour when in line.

_**Ronin**_

I look at Edme with her silver hair flowing behind her. She reminds me so much of Tara, but, Tara isn't here anymore. Oh, well. She turns her head over to face me, her silver eyes sparkling with excitement. Her pale complextions glowing in the sunlight, and her set of freckles on the top of her cheeks, running across her nose.

I smile inwardly, for she along with Nod and Finn, is my best student. She learns so well, despite who she is. She is great at being secretive, and she is a very trustworthy jinn. Even though she hates it when people call her princess, even though she is one, she is the ONLY one who can control Storms, Natural Disasters, and so on. She is very good at maintaining balance between The Pillars, and keeping the Medallion safe.

She could very well be the next Queen. Based off of her attitude now, she probably would not enjoy it very much. The meetings. "Edme, the meeting will begin shortly, shouldn't we be going back down?" I ask, trying to be as professional as can be. I am a General, and my expectations are set very high.

"I don't know Ronin. You called me up here." She says smiling softly. "Well, you followed me." I reply. "Well, then." Edme dives down, and I follow. Once we hit solid ground, Edme hops off her bird VERY unprofessionally, and brushes of her dress. "Hey, Ronin..." She whispers. I walk close up to her."Yes?" I ask. She smiles and holds out a pony tail holder. "Do you know how to do braids?" She grins. I roll my eyes and take the pony tail holder, and signal for her to follow me into the forest.

I signal for her to sit down on a flat pebble, and she does so. I do not like bossing people around, I I ESPECIALLY dislike doing it to Edme, but she doesn't listen. She smiles. "How do you want your braid?" I ask. "A french braid please." She asks her voice a low whisper. "Okay." I says, starting on her braid. "How do you know how to braid a girl's hair?" She asks ever so innocently. "Tara taught me how." "Oh" "Yes" I reply. Well, that was quick.

I finish with her soft silver hair, it in the best braid I can do, and I help her up. We emerge from the forested area, and head towards the Meeting area.

**A/N: I was watching Epic, and when the Parade happened I got this idea. And yes, Tara taught Ronin how to braid :-D**


	3. The Meeting

**Thank you Miss Aloe for the review ;)**

Chapter 3: The Meeting

I head towards the Ring of Justice, to the assigned circle with the embedded Storm symbol. I spot Princess Jacuelyn of Myth, and Princess Alshialynn of Fire, and Crystal of Ice. Once the other princesses show up, and the Ring begins to glow in each of our presences.

The crowd anxiously waits for our decision. "Now, what shall we do about the Cicada Princess Raven?" Princess Luna of the Star Clan asks, her bright yellowish - silver hair flowing as she turns her head towards Alshialynn. "We have had some Jinn from our tribe captured and the enemy within has been released. As you know, we can get very hot tempered at times." "Yes, we have noticed." Princess Anita of the Sun tribe says. "I would like to thank my fellow friend, Princess Edme for helping us keep our Ember going." Alshialynn says with a warm smile. I stiffen when she said "princess". "Thank you, Alshialynn for your warming comment. As for our kingdom, our Storm Warriors have had some complaints of a few Cicadas sneaking into our territory." I say, standing up straight.

"Well, I have been aware, since General Ronin has alerted me of the consequences of not finding a solution. After all, we probably aren't the best fighters. But, if we work together, our powers will defend us and each and every one of our clans, kingdoms, and tribes." Queen Marigold says. "Let us not forget that Princess Edme is the reason why we have maintained peace throughout the Kingdoms. We have done poor jobs at protecting our Pillars, and she has helped us maintain the forcefields around our kingdoms. So, in my opinion, she should be our top priority. I understand that each of us is important, but Edme has protected our kingdoms ever since she was resurrected. That is my opinion on this." Princess Jacuelyn states, maintaining eye contact with me.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself. After all, I have the storms and the Storm Warriors on my side." I say. "Well, your storms sure have been a problem for my clan and the Air tribe. We are not pleased with them." "I am sorry that your sunlight cannot reach the Earth because of me. Oh, I am sorry that I am protecting the plants from getting harmed by those rays of yours." I say, with a little flick to it. Anita glares at me with bright eyes. "Well, I am sorry for the lightning that destroys the kingdoms. I am sorry that your darkness blocks all happiness." Anita says, I gasp. Gasps from the audience and other princesses are heard.

"How could you..." I say. A large storm forms overhead. "Yes I did just say that." Anita huffs. "You called my talent, my help, my powers...a darkness?! Why would you says such a thing?!" I scream, thunder claps and lightning flashes. "Edme, please. Do not result this in another fight." Alshialynn says calmly. "This is my first time and I have been insulted by another princess? That isn't right." I say.

"Edme." Jacuelyn says. "Fine. But, I have a bad feeling." I say. I strange knot in my stomach forms. "A bad feeling about what?" Alyshialynn asks. "Princess Jacuelyn do you feel it too?" "It depends. Are you feeling strange in your stomach?" She asks. "Yes." "Then my answer is yes also." Jacuelyn responds. "Admiral Lance, may you please surround the perimeter with our Storm Warriors?" I ask calmly. "Yes, ma'am." Admiral Lance salutes, and commands the Storm Warriors to do as I requested. "Edme, what do you think is wrong?" Princess Crystal finally speaks. She is one prone to ponder situations and choose the right time to let out the ice. "I feel we will be ambushed." I say, trying not show the slightest pinch of worry in my voice.

"Ambushed? That is what General Ronin suspects." Queen Marigold says. "Ah, I see." I say. I hear several screams in the audience. "What is going on?" Princess Crystal says, worry filling her icy voice. "It is what I feared, fellow comrades. Be prepared for not only Boggins, but the Cicadas also." I say, a storm raging above.

_**Review**_

**A/N: This chapter may be boring, but I promise that the next one will be action-packed. :-D**


	4. Ambush

_**Review**_

Chapter 4: Ambush

A deafening sound rings through the air. I see that the other princesses are covering their ears, screaming. I flaming arrow flies from behind me, and I dodge it, but soon realizing that was a fatal mistake. I slip, and fall from the Ring of Justice. In approximately five seconds, I am caught. "Need a lift?" I reckonise that accent. "Thank you, Ronin." I smile, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Edme, hang on." He shouts and dives. A sickening feeling in my stomach as we plummet downwards. I look behind us, and I see a the rare breed of cicada, its red eyes focusing on us, but, they are blind. "He won't realize what is going to hit him." Ronin says. He takes a sharp turn, and nausea flows through me. The cicada crashes head on with the ground. "Feeling sick yet, Edme?" Ronin says, a small twitch of humour in his voice.

"Oh, yes sir, I am." I say, covering my mouth. "HANG ON!" He yells, and we do a flip, and a corkscrew, and dive again, then pull up. "Ronin...please..." I mutter, and he slows his bird a bit. "Thank you, Ronin." I say, regaining myself. "What about the others?" I ask. "They've got their guardians." "What about Marigold?" "She has Admiral Lorr." "Okay then. But you are General." "Right now, her safety isn't my concern. Yours is, because the balance cannot be restored or kept the same without you, Edme, and you know that." "Any other reason?" "Isn't that reason enough?" He says, tauntingly. I smile inwardly, and keep reminding myself that he doesn't have feelings for me.

He flies close to the ground, and I hop off. I turn to thank him once again, but he is knocked off his bird by a cicada into the pond. "Ronin!" I scream. I spot this small family, two young kids, and the mother is holding a baby. A sick minded Fire Jinn Warrior surrounds them with flames for them to burn alive. I electrecute the Fire Warrior, and he falls to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth. He twitches two times, before his own flames engulf him. The mother has a single tear streak from her eye as she smiles with great thanks. I run to her and her family, and signal for her to follow me.

"Excuse me ma'am, may you please follow me?" I ask politely. She and her kids follow me as I lead her through the battle zone. "Edme!" I hear a familiar voice call my name. "Aloe!" I yell in return. "Bring them over here!" She yells, waving her hands, and I could barely see her arms through the all the fighting. She is under a large leaf, behind her, complete darkness. That's our other problem. Will the Darkness Jinn come? I hope not, because we haven't been defeated, and this ambush was completely unprepared for. I guess that is why they call it an ambush.

I lead the small family over to Aloe, as soon as we arrive, I turn to leave. "Edme! Where are you going?!" Aloe screams over other's yells, and the clanking of swords and arrows zipping past. "I'm going to go help!" "Edme we can't risk you getting hurt!" She screams. There we go. She said it. Argh, how I HATE that! Why can't I do anything?!

I see that Princess smarty-pants is surrounded by cicadas and boggins. Anita is blinding the boggins, and only the cicadas that can see. She is running out of light. Unlike me, she needs sources for her powers to work. She is like what the stompers say, 'a plug in the electrical outlet'. M.K once explained to me. I part the clouds, in order for a portion of sunlight to hit at the exact spot. Anita turns to look at me, giving a nod of thanks, and I dash off.

I feel a light shove on my shoulder as I'm running, and I turn to see Ronin, all soaking wet, every part of his armour and uniform looking heavy. I stop, him, tear off his white jacket, and grab his wrist and we sprint. "We...need..to get to the Ring of Justice, gather all of the princesses." I gasp, while still sprinting.

Ron in nods, and begins to sprint in the other direction. I am running straight for the Ring of Justice, which is now dimming in light, for the Meeting was ended abruptly and none of us has come to a decision. If we are all united, we can combine powers and stop the ambush. If one of us isnt there, nobody can unite their powers in order to stop the attack. I rush onto the raised Ring, and stand right smack in the middle. I send my electricity/lightning through the center to show that I am there, and do the others to show that they are coming. A couple of the princesses arrive and ran to their spots. Alyshialynn appears next, and dashes to her spot. The rest of the princesses arrive and we each hold up our right hand. "We will need to unite to stop the attack. The Ring of Justice will know what is right." I say. My hands lights up with sparks, and so do the other's with their elementals. So close... I feel a sharp and intense pain in my side.

I drop my hand, and so do the other princesses. Looks of concern, surprise, and fear spread across their faces. "Edme!" Alyshialynn screams as I fall backwards. I look at my side, as I am falling, and see the one arrow I feared would never happen. '_It isn't your time, Edme...It won't be for a very long time. You know that you can't give up now that you know so much. Let them help you. Trust, me. You are destined for so much more. Your time will not be until you see me next, Edme' _I hear Zebu, a Myth Jinn, a sorcerer, a magician, and best friend to Nimm Guluu...say telepathically.

I smack down hard on the ground. I hear a couple of things snap, but that is nothing compared to the most feared arrow in my side. Darkness. They are here. This is their arrow. Everything begins to blur and spin around me, and I flicker my eyes. Pains from all over my body rush through me, and I see a odd figure above me. "Edme..." I hear it say, its voice completely hard to understand. "Edme...Edme!" It begins to shout, and the figure becomes clearer. "Edme! Stay with me please!" It shouts, its voice more noticable. Ronin. _Ronin. _His figure becomes much clearer, and a look of worry plays on his face.

"Stay with me, Edme..." he says, stroking my hair. His eyes are filled with fear, fear of losing me. "You...you don't...care...you only care about the Queen because she is the only thing YOU have left of Tara...you don't think about anyone else!" I yell. I see pain in that flicker in his eyes. "Edme...please don't let go..." he says. "Stop being so dramatic Ronin...this isn't one of Shakespeare's plays where everyone always dies..." I say, I small sparkle of humour in that once hurt eyes.

A few seconds later, I allow darkness to overtake me.

**A/N: I told you so.**


	5. Hospitality

_**Review**_

Chapter 5- Hospitality

I wake up with a cold sweat. Once again, thinking about Edme. Lorr keeps telling me there was nothing I could do. _She is doing okay, Ronin. _I remind myself. Last time I checked, which was at 1:30am, she was unconsious and having trouble breathing. She wasn't waking up. Maybe she is just resting. Maybe, she could be dying. No, she isn't like that. She wouldn't give up. I know that being her personal trainer.

I keep thinking about what she had said before she went unconsious.

_"You...you don't care...you only care about the Queen because she is the only thing that YOU have left of Tara, nobody else!"_

Her pain-striking words brought me to think about how I have been treating others ever since Tara's departure. Edme is right. I have been selfish lately. Which, I am not proud of. I rummage my hands through my hair, which I allowed to grow a little longer, and sigh. A streak of sweat trickles down my head. I bet Finn spent the night with Edme. That is what I should've done. But, I didn't. Something inside of me shatters. I should visit her.

I change into my leafman uniform, and slide on my now cleaned white and gold coat. I smile, and take a small amount of lavender, and brush it against my coat, emitting a beautiful smell which Edme loves. I look at myself in my mirror. I see not only me, but what's on the inside. I sigh, straightening my posture. I open my window, whistle softly, and my bird flies over to me. I hop on my bird, and zip off towards the Moonhaven Medical Center, otherwise known as MMC.

* * *

I arrive, parking my bird on the side of the large tree. I walk in, and there is no one at the front desk, so walk on in. Room 1541. I walk down these eerie hallways, and reach the door. I go to knock, but I stop. My heart aches, and I suddenly regret coming here. But why should I? It would make Edme happy. But, it reminds me so much of those last moments with Tara. I open the door, and I see Finn passed out on a chair in deep sleep.

Edme's chest is heaving up and down and her breathing is heavy. Her face is glossy with sweat, and she wrapped up in bandages. "How's my best student?" I whisper in her ear. She moves her head slightly. "I know you can hear me, Edme..." I say, tears threatening to fall. She groans slightly. "Edme..." I say softly. "R-Ronin..." she barely whispers. "I'm here Edme..." I say, getting no response. So, I walk over to Finn, and a smirk barely forms on the edges of my mouth.

I spot a few blankets over in the far corner of the room, I walk over, grab the largest one and drape it over Finn. I pat his shoulder lightly, and walk over to Edme. The moonlight seeps through the open window causing her complextions to glow softly. "I...thought...y-you w-wouldnt c-come..." she says, barely a whisper. "Well, I'm here." I say. The door opens slightly, and a doctor walks in. "Sorry General Ronin... I just came to reposition her." He says, his voice lower than Finn's. "How is she doing?" "She will be good by tomorrow, sir. We will try to get her up and walking by then." He says with a not so reassuring smile.

"Ok." I respond. "Thank you for your hospitality." I say, as he repositions her slightly. Edme groans a little bit. "Are you alright?" The doctor asks her. "Y-yes." She says, her voice slightly stronger now. "Good, rest well princess." The doctor says, as he turns on his heels, his shoes tapping as he walks off. I see Edme stiffen after he said 'princess'. Classic. I take a seat in one of the chairs against the wooden walls. I watch her sleep, her breathing slowing to a more steady pace. "Thank y-you for c-coming...Ronin..." she whispers.

"Anytime." I reply. I rest my head against the wall behind me. My eyes begin to ache, and feel like if I keep them open for another second they are going to fall out. So, I decide to get some more rest.

* * *

I wake up, and I see Edme's eyes open just looking at the roof blankly. Finn is awake with dark circles under his eyes. I stand up and stretch. My spine pops and I am back up straight with perfect posture. Finn all of the sudden jumps up and attempts to look alert. "At ease, Finn." I say, and Finn slouches his shoulders. I wal over to Edme, and give her a light hug, my cheek brushing against hers, her body temperature boiling. "How are you feeling?" I ask, but get no response. "Your coat smells nice." She whispers. I can't help but to let a smile play on my face. I stand up again, and smile at Edme. "Now he smiles." She says, her voice cracking.

"Doctor says that you are going to be able to leave today." I say, my expression returning to my normal, everyday expression. "Alright, Finn, we need to gather up the Leafmen for EXTRA training today. Including us both." I say, and Finn's eyes widen. "That's an order." I say, raising my eyebrows. "Yes sir!" Finn says, saluting me poorly, before running off with his gear. "I will See you in a little bit...princess." I catch her smile immensily. I smile inwardly, knowing that was going to happen. "Yes sir, General." She says.

**A/N: Ronin's chapter. Yippeee...! :-D**


End file.
